


The Shirt Fic

by Mini_Frankie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Shirt, all the shirts, frank has so many layers, frank seriously chill, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Frankie/pseuds/Mini_Frankie
Summary: Frank and Gee are gonna get it on if Frank can get all of his layers off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post by smut.iero on instagram

WARNING-  
Before you read this fic, you should know this is some kinky, fucked up, kinda illegal, definitely going to hell kinda shit. Enjoy!

 

 

I wait outside the back door to the school taking a long drag from the cheap cigarette that gets me through the day. Frankie and I would usually skip the whole day together but he had to take this stupid test for science. I know it's pathetic but I miss him already, I just can't wait to tell him the surprise. I’m honestly shocked I’ve been able to keep my mouth shut for this long. I struggle to grab my phone out of the jeans that are surely cutting off circulation to my legs. I let out an excited squeak when I see it's 2:30, only one minute until I get to see his adorable face! God why does this school have such weird end times.

I look around to see if anyone heard my pathetic noise of excitement, I give two freshmen girls a death stare as they looked at me, shocked to see the vampire looking kid smile. The bell rings and I try to keep myself together. A few kids walk out the metal door that is supposed to only be for staff, when the slow trickle of students halts I check my phone nervously. He should have gotten out 10 minutes ago. I bite my lip anxiously and rush to the front of the school. I storm into the office, scaring the shit out of the small woman seated behind the desk.

“Sorry to scare you” I say, brushing the hair out of my face

“It’s alright, what do you need dear?” she smiles again, turning to the outdated computer

“Was Franklin Iero here last period?” She looks at me with a disappointed glare

“He’ll be out in a few minutes, he was dressed inappropriately.”

I sigh dramatically and throw myself into one of the uncomfortable chairs against the wall. Less than a minute later Frankie pushes open the heavy wooden door that leads to the principal’s office and walks into the waiting area like he’s invincible, his lip ring catching the light as he smirks. He quickly spots me and runs into my embrace. I burry my face in his tangled hair. 

“How was your day? I missed you”

He keeps his arms wrapped around my waist but pulls back to look at me, “I was gone for like- an hour”

I pull him into another hug, “doesn't mean I can't miss you”

Frank shrugs and I kiss him, he sticks his tongue out at the shocked receptionist and wraps his arm around my shoulder, hiding his struggle to do so. We walk out of the musty school and head down the street to my house. I look down at him and smile.

“Frankie”

He looks up at me

“Guess what”

“What is it gee?”

“You can stay over tonight!”

He jumps so I’m holding him bridal style and he kisses my cheek. 

“You’re the fucking best” He looks at me like I’m the most amazing thing he’s ever seen we stay like that for a few minutes, me carrying the small boy back to my house. Then he looks at the ground and blushes. I put my finger under his chin and have him look at me.

“you okay baby?”

He looks at me and I can almost feel his cheeks burning. “Yeah, it's just do you think tonight we can… ya know”

I giggle at how embarrassed he is, “If you think you’re ready”

He smiles and nuzzles my chest, by the time we get to my front door he is almost asleep and I feel bad to make him move.

“Hey Frankie, sorry to tell you this but ya gotta get up so we can get inside.”

He sighs dramatically then jumps down, opening my unlocked door and gesturing in

“M’lady”

I laugh as I walk in, kicking off my shoes as I run down the stairs into my bedroom, I jump on my bed and Frank tackles me as soon as he catches up. He kisses me passionately and straddles me, pinning me down. I peel off his black leather jacket. He takes off my hoodie then gets up and stands next to the bed. I whimper at the lack of contact.

“Sorry, it’ll only take a minute”

I sigh at his blatant lie and get comfortable, knowing this will take a while.

He stares at me seductively, well as seductively as someone can be as he unbuttons his thick camouflage coat, He throws it to the side, starting the pile. He pulls off the large pullover hoodie, revealing a black and red flannel, his calloused fingers make quick work of the buttons as he adds those garments to the growing mass of fabric collecting near the end of my bed. 

“Almost ready love” I coo at him, hoping this will speed things up.

He smirks and pulls off his large black long sleeve shirt, revealing a misfits t-shirt that was probably mine at some point. He throws the black shirt with the rest, before taking off the misfits shirt, followed by a batman tee, and of course the skeleton shirt he loves so much. He throws that mass of fabric onto the ever growing pile with lust in his eyes. I can finally see the ghost of the figure that is always hidden under a hot topic t-shirt wall worth of clothing.

He peels off a purple frankenstein tee, revealing nothing but a black cotton tank top. “Finally” I mutter under my breath. Frank just shakes his head, yanking off the shirt quickly, than another, and finally the last one comes off so I can admire the ink that covers his pale skin.

He pounces on me for the second time and we start to make out passionately, I bite at his lip ring and slip my hand into his tight black jeans, he gasps and pulls away.

Fuck, “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

He looks at me, embarrassed. “I’m fine, could we just cuddle tonight?”

He chews at his lip ring anxiously.

“Of course love, we can try again whenever you feel ready.” I say, smiling at him warmly. 

He gives a half smile back before going to the edge of the bed, he walks over to the pile of his clothes and picks up his many tank tops, pulling all three in, one at a time, followed by his skeleton shirt and his giant hoodie. I look at him, shocked. He lets out a small laugh and looks at me with love.

“What? It's hot in your house!”

With that he jumps on top of me and curls up on my lap, I grab the remote from my night stand and play “The Nightmare Before Christmas”. We both sing the songs softly as I run my fingers through the small boys hair. He falls asleep just as the movie is coming to an end. I look down at him and wonder how I was so lucky to find such an amazing boyfriend with such an amazing shirt collection.


End file.
